undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Low on Time/Issue 7
This is issue seven of Low on Time, entitled: With Us. Issue 7; With Us Kelly lied down on the couch, shivering under a blanket. She was wearing a big Metallica shirt and shorts that were way to big for her that Dylan let her borrow. She tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She heard faint footsteps walking towards her, and she sat up, in fear. Shea Adams walked into the room in a pink bathrobe, and pink slippers. Her hair was messy, but not that bad. She looked over and saw Kelly who was sitting up watching her. "You couldn't sleep?" asked Shea, walking into the kitchen. "No." Kelly complained. "I've just been having some nightmares." Shea looked at her, in a sympathetic face. "What about?" Kelly looked down, and back up at her. "It doesn't matter." she mumbled. "It's 6 A.M., you know? What are you gonna do for school?" asked Shea, putting on a the cup of coffee. "I'll just be back on my way, probably." Kelly said. "Where are you gonna go?" Shea asked, "How long have you been out there?" "I've been out there for a few days, nothing bad. I don't really know where I'm gonna go." Kelly said, yawning. Shea walked over to Kelly, and sat across from her. "A few days? You shouldn't be out there in the first place!" she exclaimed. "Where else am I supposed to go?" Kelly asked. "Don't worry about that right now. Upstairs there is a shower you can use, everything is lied out for you." Shea said. Kelly's face shot up in excitement. "A shower? Oh God, I missed those!" Kelly said. "Yeah, you're more than welcome to use it. Maybe when you're done, me, you, and Frank will have a talk about where you're going." Shea said, smiling. Kelly nodded her head, happily. She got up, and nearly ran upstairs. She got to the top, and looked at the long hallway. The walls were painted a bright red, tons of paintings and pictures on the wall. Kelly thought it was lovely, walking through it. She then got to the bathroom, and walked in. ---- Kelly, Jeremy, Isiss, Trent, and Jake went down the hallway, knowing that the room the voice called to is in the building next door. Jake led the way, although they only saw a couple of bodies, and non of those things that are tearing them apart. Kelly looked at the bodies, and saw guts hanging out of one of the bodies-- it made her sick. She walked over to the side, and threw up. Trent walked over to her, while the other three stood in their tracks, watching them. He gabbed her by the shoulder. "Come on, you can throw up later." he said, pulling her back, in his, what seems to be his naturally scared voice. He brought her over back to the group, and they continued on their way. Jake and the group jogged over to he front door, and opened it, slowly. He peeked through, not seeing anything in sight. He opened it, and was immediately tackled by one of those things. Isiss and Trent both screamed, and the thing was on top of Jake, trying to bite him, snarling his teeth, snapping at him, all of it. Jeremy reacted first and stabbed it in it's head with his knife. Jake hopped up, some blood on his shirt, but nothing too bad. The group looked around, seeing the screams attracted more of them. "Shit!" exclaimed Isiss. "Let's go." Jake said, and started to run to the building that was next door. The four others followed him, being pursued by at least 11 of those things. Jake got to the door first, and opened it for the rest of then. They ran in, and Jake was the last one, shutting it behind him. He looked around, seeing a mop sitting there. Jake ran past the four who were watching him, and he grabbed it, running back to the door. He out the mop in between the door handles, and backed away. They saw the shadows of those things, as they banged on the doors, trying to get in. Kelly and Jeremy both smiled, seeing they couldn't get in. Trent and Isiss were in the back, trying to hide themselves. Jake stood in the front, watching with no emotion, as they attempted to get in. "Come on, let's go to room 220." Jake said, turning around, and walking through the hallways. ---- Kelly got out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel, and picked up her bag, looking at the scarce amount of clothes she has. She sighed in sorrow, and got changed after drying herself. She walked into the hallway, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a black tank top. Dylan was waiting outside the door, holding a toothbrush. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were waiting here." Kelly said, a bit shocked. "It's fine." he said, walking into the bathroom. Kelly walked down the hallway, and heard Frank and Shea talking from downstairs. She sat on the top of the stairs and listened. "What do you mean she should stay here with us?" asked Frank, who sounded a bit confused. "She's a sweet girl, and where would she go?" asked Shea. "She has nowhere to go, it wouldn't hurt." There was a short pause, which to Kelly felt like an hour. "Fine, ask her if she would want this." he said "We have enough space. She can take the visitor's room." Shea said. "I already said fine." he said. Kelly stood up, and walked down the stairs, slowly. She was seriously considering staying here, I mean they seemed like nice enough people, and anything beats being on the streets. She got to the bottom of the stairs, and turned into the kitchen, where the two were conversing. Kelly stopped in the doorway. They looked at her, and Shea motioned her to take a seat. ---- Ike sprinted down the hallway up to a door that said 220. He banged on the door, until it flew open, and Kira stood there. Ike hurried in, and Kira closed the door, locking it. Ike sat down on the couch, breathing rapidly. Sean turned around in his chair, and looked at him. Harold sat on the opposite couch, looking at him, worriedly too. Ike looked at Harold, then to Sean, and then to Kira. "What are y'all looking at?" Ike said, taking deep breaths. "What's going on out there?" asked Harold. "Fucking the apocalypse man. It's straight out of a fucking movie! People eating people, man, it's like a fucking real life zombie--" he paused, looking at the bloody rag over Harold's arm. "What's wrong with him?" "One of those things bit him." Sean said. Ike stood up, and looked down on Harold. Harold looked up at him, sensing something wrong with him. "What are you doing?" asked Kira, as Ike walked towards him. "He's bit! Listen to what I just told you, it's like the zombie apocalypse!" Ike exclaimed, walking closer to him. Kira and Sean rushed over in front of Ike, and stood in his way. "You're not touching him." Kira said, getting defensive. "He'll probably end up turning into one of those fuckers!" Ike said, looking at Harold. "No, no, no, I'm fine." Harold said, getting worried. "Maybe now... but for how long?" "He's going to be fine, just sit down." Sean said. Ike turned around, and sat back down on the couch. There was another knock on the door, and Kira rushed over to it, Sean staying by Harold. Kira opened the door, and Kelly, Jake, Jeremy, Trent, and Isiss rushed in. Kira again, closed the door, and locked it. Trent fell down upon entering, holding his hip. Jeremy and Kelly went to his side, and saw that his hip was bleeding. "What the fuck?" asked Kelly, seeing it bleeding. "He was stabbed earlier by some prick. His wound probably reopened." Jeremy said, as Kira walked over to them. "My dad was a doctor, I know some things. Come with me." she said, walking into Sean's bedroom. Kelly and Jeremy helped Trent into the room. "I'm not a prick." Ike said, from the couch. Isiss immediately recognized his voice, and looked at him. "You're the dude who stabbed him." she said, in a pissed off tone. "He banged into my pocket knife, that had happened to have been opened." Ike said. Jake looked over at Sean who was with Harold. "What's wrong with him?" asked Jake. "Oh, this is good." Ike said, turning towards him. "He was bit!" "Bit?" asked Isiss. "Yeah, it's a fucking zombie apocalypse I tell you. Pretty soon he'll die and turn into one of those things. Count on it!" Ike said. "He won't die!" Sean said. "Yeah, he will." Ike said, looking at Sean. Ike leaned closer to Sean, looking into his eyes. "He'll die, and then he'll eat you. Maybe get one of the faggots in the next room over while he's at it." Ike said. Isiss walked over to Ike, and smacked him over the back of his head. He stood up, and looked at her. "What the fuck is your problem?" he asked, his voice sounded as if he was pissed off. "Stop calling them faggots." Isiss said. Jake walked into the middle of them, and pushed them away from one another. "I'll call whoever I want whatever I want." Ike said, before sitting down again. ---- Owen, Amanda, Violet, Dylan, Olivia, Tyler, and Paul were still on their way to the building. They were almost there, it was in sight... along with a bunch of those things banging at the door. "Fuck!" Paul exclaimed. "I got an idea, everyone to the side of the building." Owen said. Owen led the group over to a little alley, where he peeked over, seeing all of those things. "What's your plan, man?" asked Tyler. "It's highly likely they're attracted to noise." Owen said, still watching them. "Anyone have something to throw?" The group looked at each other, and Amanda saw a glass bottle. She picked it up, and looked at Owen, handing it to him. "Nice." he said. "Okay, Dylan, I need you to throw it as far pass them as you can." Dylan stepped up, taking the bottle. "Can do." he said. Dylan looked down, and winded his arm up. He aimed as high as he could, and chucked the bottle. He watched as it went a good hundred feet past them, and they all wandered towards it. "Nice throw!" Violet said. The group, slowly, and quietly walked over to the building. They got to the front door, and Tyler tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Are you joking? It's fucking locked?" asked Violet. "Yeah, it is." Tyler said. "Try one of the windows." Owen said, watching out for any more of those things. Tyler hurried over to one of the windows, trying to open it, but that wouldn't budge either. Owen looked over, and saw more of those things making their way towards them. "Oh fuck." he said, turning to Tyler. "Hurry up... they're coming!" he called to him. Tyler looked back, and tried to pull it up harder, but it wouldn't budge. "Fuck it." he said. Tyler looked at the window, and swung his wrench into it, the glass shattering. Tyler looked back at the group. "Everyone over here!" he called to them. The group ran over to him, and one by one they went through the window, into the hallway. Dylan was the last one to go in. They all backed away from the window, and turned down the hall and ran. Tyler led them through the hallways, before reaching room 220. Tyler knocked on the door, and waited for a response, or any response. The door opened, and the group flooded in. Jake closed the door, behind them, locking it. He looked at Olivia, and his face became full of joy. "Olivia!" he said. Olivia turned around, and smiled. He hugged her, no intent on letting go. Dylan stood next to the two, until Jake let go. "Thanks so much, man!" Jake said, giving Dylan a hug too. "Where's Kelly?" he asked. "She's in the bedroom." Jake said. Dylan gave Jake a pat on the back, and walked into the bedroom, where Kira, and Jeremy were standing over the injured Trent. He looked over, and saw Kelly watching from the back. He pulled her into a hug, which surprised her, not knowing he was there. She looked up, seeing it was him, and started crying tears of joy. He kissed her on the forehead, and hugged her again. ---- Sean stood in front of the group, excluding Trent, who was still in the bed. Isiss stood with Jeremy, Owen with Violet, Kira with Harold, Jake with Olivia, Kelly with Dylan. Amanda was quietly watching them, from a safe distance where no one may try to talk to her. Tyler, Paul, and Ike sat down on the couch, which was directly in front of Sean. "Ok, so you all know the news out there." Sean started off, looking at them all. "There's a high chance no one else is coming to meet us here-- so I'm just going to tell you guys what I know. And what I know is that Ike is right. It's a fucking apocalypse-- which means things are going to get worse before things get better. We are most likely going to be in a fight for our lives, within a matter of days. So, we're going to need to work together. We're going to need t trust each other. We're going to need to live together. If you don't wanna work as a team for this, then get out now-- cause there is no way we'll be able to live that way. Whatever is out there-- those things killed almost everyone here on campus today, and I don't think they'll slow down! So who's with me?" The group all looked around at each other, no one speaking up. "We are, Sean." Kira, said referencing her and Harold. "Yeah, little man. I'm in." Tyler said. "Us too." Jake said. "What about you, Isiss is it?" asked Sean. "Jeremy and I are in." Isiss said. "I'm definitely in." Paul said. Owen looked at Violet, waiting for her to say something. Violet looked back at him, and nodded. "We're in." she said. "We'll do it too." Dylan said, still hugging Kelly. The group all looked at Ike, who sat there, arms crossed. He sighed, and nodded his head, 'yes'. The group then all looked at Amanda, who was watching them. She looked at them, and started getting nervous. Paul sensed this almost right away. "She doesn't like the attention. She's in." Paul said, looking at her. Amanda breathed a sigh of relief and sat back. "Good, that's everyone. Let's get to work then." Sean said. Credits *Kelly Gay *Olivia Bell *Jake Munoz *Dylan Adams *Kira Fulton *Sean Solo *Harold Morgan *Tyler Blake *Paul Alexander *Ike Dennis *Jeremy Flynn *Trent Jones *Isiss Rivera *Violet Middleton *Owen Horne *Amanda Dixon Deaths *None Category:Low on Time Category:Low on Time Issues Category:Issues